Only Today
by Little Brain
Summary: Cast : - Do Kyungsoo (GS) - Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun (GS) - Kim Jongin - Park Chanhyun (Baby!) " Harusnya aku sadar bahwa aku hanya sahabat dimatanya " –Kyungsoo this story for PULPIER 2ND GA


Title : Only Today

Author : Achaaa88

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Chanhyun (Baby!)

Pair : KaiSoo slight!ChanBaek, ChanSoo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Typo(s)

Lenght : Oneshoot

Disclamer : 100% hasil pemikiran ku sendiri. Jika terdapat kesamaan dengan fanfict dari author lain, itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan karna saya hanya menulis fanfict ini dengan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri

Warning : typo, alur maksa

Summary :

" Harusnya aku sadar bahwa aku hanya sahabat dimatanya " –Kyungsoo

# ONLY TODAY #

Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Mahasiswi sastra inggris di XOXO Univercity. Aku mencintai sahabat dekatku, pria tampan bernama Park Chanyeol, namun...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Saat itu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosen Kim, namun tiba tiba ponselku berbunyi**_

 _ **Chanyeollie Calling**_

" _**Chanyeol ? tumben " batin Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol**_

" _**Yeoboseyo ? "**_

" _**Kyung, aku bahagia sekaliiiii " ucap Chanyeol terdengar gembira dan antusias**_

" _**Jinjja ? kenapa ? " tanya Kyungsoo**_

" _**aku berhasil menyatakan cintaku pada Baekhyun " jawab Chanyeol dari seberang sana dengan wajah memerah ya meski Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya**_

" _**M,,mw,,mwo ? " tanya Kyungsoo kaget**_

" _**aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun dan kami sekarang berpacaran. Kyung ! aku sungguh bahagia, ternyata perasaanku selama ini tidak sia sia " jawab Chanyeol tidak menyadari ada nada kecewa terselip disetiap kata Kyungsoo**_

" _**Jinjjayo ? Chukkae, Chanyeollie " ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum getir**_

" _**aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Baekhyun juga mencintaiku, padahal ku kira dia hanya menganggapku sebatas sahabat sepertimu " cerita Chanyeol dengan semangat**_

" _**Aku senang kalau kau senang, Chan. Bisakah kita lanjutkan besok ? aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dosen Kim " ucap Kyungsoo lirih menahan rasa kecewanya**_

" _**Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Kyungie " ucap Chanyeol lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungannya**_

" _**seharusnya aku sadar, aku hanya sahabat dimatamu, tak lebih. Harusnya aku tak banyak berharap " batin Kyungsoo lalu dia pun menangis dalam diam tanpa mempedulikan tugas dari dosen Kim**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Ya, Park Chanyeol, pria yang ku cintai berpacaran dengan sahabat kami, Byun Baekhyun yang lebih sering kami panggil Baekkie. Bingung ? baiklah, jadi Aku, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun bersahabat dekat. Namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari, aku mencintai satu satunya pria diantara kami, Chanyeol.

Saat ini aku tengah menunggu Chanyeol, dia bilang ingin pulang bersamaku karna Baekhyun sedang ke Jepang menjenguk neneknya yang sakit

" Kyung " panggil Chanyeol

" hei, Chan " ucap Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Chanyeol

" kau sudah lama menunggu ? " tanya Chanyeol

" tidak, aku baru saja sampai disini " jawab Kyungsoo

" **berapa lama pun aku akan tetap menunggumu, Chan " batin Kyungsoo**

" yasudah, ayo kita pulang " ucap Chanyeol

" eumm... Chan, apa kau ada waktu ? " tanya Kyungsoo ragu

" aku bebas hari ini, waeyo ? " tanya Chanyeol balik

" aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai, seperti dulu " jawab Kyungsoo

" ke pantai ? kajja, aku mau " ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sangat Kyungsoo suka

" Kajja " ucap Kyungsoo membalas senyum Chanyeol dan mereka pun berjalan ke parkir

" _**aku senang, setidaknya Chanyeol masih menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu " batin Kyungsoo tersenyum**_

Sesampainya mereka dipantai yang biasa mereka kunjungi, Kyungsoo turun dari motor kesayangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari Kyungsoo kedinginan, langsung memasukkan tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam saku jaketnya

" eh ? " ucap Kyungsoo kaget

" Tanganmu dingin, jadi biar kuhangatkan. Kita kan sering seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabat baikku kedinginan" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum

" terimakasih, Chan " ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum

" _**sahabat, ya kau hanya sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Jangan berharap lebih padanya " batin Kyungsoo pahit**_

Mereka pun berjalan dipinggir pantai tanpa menggunakan alas kaki

" Chan " panggil Kyungsoo

" ya ? " jawab Chanyeol

" sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke sini berdua " ucap Kyungsoo

" benar, dulu kita sering sekali ke sini berdua, Baekhyun selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya dan juga kegiatan klubnya. Aku seperti kehilangan Baekhyun dulu karna dia sibuk " ucap Chanyeol

" Oh iya, kapan Baekhyun kembali dari Jepang ? " tanya Kyungsoo

" dia bilang besok, wae ? " ucap Chanyeol

" ani, aneh saja aku membawa kekasihnya ke sini " ucap Kyungsoo tertawa pelan

" tidak apa apa, kita kan juga sudah sering ke sini berdua dan kita bertiga juga bersahabat sudah lama " ucap Chanyeol lalu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Kyungsoo dan merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu

" _**mian, Baekkie, aku membawa kekasihmu ke sini tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan maaf juga aku telah mencintainya " batin Kyungsoo**_

" Chan ! kesini ! " panggil Kyungsoo yang telah duduk dipasir lalu Chanyeol pun ikut duduk disebelahnya

" Kau melihat apa, Kyung ? " tanya Chanyeol

" Lihatlah, mentari senjanya sangat indah " jawab Kyungsoo berbinar melihat pemandangan yang sangat mereka bertiga sukai

" ya, sangat indah "jawab Chanyeol juga melihat matahari senja yang terbenam

" sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, namun kenapa rasanya bertambah indah ? " ucap Kyungsoo

" itu karna kita sudah lama tidak kesini " ucap Chanyeol ikut melihat pemandangan yang sangat disukai mereka bertiga

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun menutup mata mereka dengan pandangan mereka tetap tertuju kedepan

" _**ini yang terakhir, Chan, maaf aku telah mencintaimu " batin Kyungsoo miris**_

" Kyung, sepertinya sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita pulang " ajak Chaneol berdiri

" ayo kita pulang " ucap Chanyeol

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo pergi ke kampus jam 2 siang karna kelasnya hari ini jadwalnya siang hari

" KYUNGIE ! " Pekik seseorang dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke belakang

" BAEKKIE! " Ucap Kyungsoo lalu dua perempuan mungil itu pun berpelukan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat dan kekasihnya itu

" aku merindukanmu " ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka

" aku juga merindukanmu, Baekkie " ucap Kyungsoo

" Sayang, aku masuk kelas dulu. Kyung, aku duluan " ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan setelah mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan menyebabkan Baekhyun merona

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Kyungsoo tengah menahan tangis karna interaksi kedua sahabatnya itu

" Kyung? " panggil Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo terdiam

" iya ? " Jawab Kyungsoo

" kau baik baik saja ? kenapa diam ? "tanya Baekhyun

" aku baik baik saja " jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum

" benarkah ? kau tidak bohong kan ? " tanya Baekhyun

" aku baik baik saja Baekkie. Oh iya, ceritakan padaku bagaimana cara Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Apa romantis ? "tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

" a..apaan sih " elak Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah

" ayolah, Baek. Ceritakan padaku " rayu Kyungsoo

" a..apa sih kenapa menanyakan itu ? " ucap Baekhyun yang wajahnya semakin memerah

" wajahmu memerah Baekkie. Ayolah, ceritakan padaku. Apa romantis ? lalu kalian berciuman ? " tanya Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum jahil

" KYUNGSOO! " Pekik Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo

" Baek, jangan kabur " balas Kyungsoo lalu berlari mengejar Baekhyun

" _**setidaknya aku bisa menahan airmataku tadi " batin Kyungsoo**_

Kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah supermarket, lalu berjalan pulang

" Kyungsoo, apa yang kau harapkan ? Chanyeol sudah jelas jelas mencintai Baekhyun " gumam Kyungsoo

Saat sampai dihalte bus, Kyungsoo duduk sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu lalu tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo melihat ke arah taman

Dia melihat, dua orang yang sangat sangat dia kenal sedang berciuman mesra

Air mata Kyungsoo keluar begitu saja, melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berciuman membuat dadanya semakin sesak lalu Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan Taxi dan menangis terisak didalam taxi

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyungsoo langsung berlari masuk kekamarnya dan suara tangisnya semakin keras, dadanya sungguh sesak, saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beciuman selalu terbayang bayang dibenaknya

Lalu dia pun menelpon seseorang

" **yeoboseyo? "**

" o..oppa " isak Kyungsoo

" **Kyung? Wae? Kenapa kau menangis ? "**

" o..oppa.. aku setuju pindah ke Amerika "

" **kau yakin ? "**

" aku yakin oppa, sudah tidak ada alasan lagi aku disini "

" **baklah, kapan kau akan kesini ? "**

" besok "

" **oh baiklah, oppa akan mengurus- MWO BESOK ?! "**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dibuat kaget dengan berita kepindahan Kyungsoo yang mendadak

" Kyung, kenapa pindah ? " tanya Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah

" iya, kenapa pindah ? mendadak sekali " tambah Chanyeol

" Mian, Baekkie, Chan. Oppa memintaku pindah, ya lebih baik aku pindah. Lagipula aku sendiri di sini, aku juga merindukan appa, eomma, dan oppaku " ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan kedua sahabatnya yang berstatus sepasang kekasih itu

" tapi kenapa harus Amerika ? kenapa tidak SM saja ? " tanya Baekhyun

" Baekkie, orang tua dan oppa ku di Amerika dan Ya Tuhan Baek, SM hanya berjarak 20 km dari sini " jawab Kyungsoo

" Tapi janji tidak akan melupakan kami ? " tanya Chanyeol

" aku tidak akan melupakan kalian, kalian sahabat terbaikku " jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum

Lalu 3 sahabat itu berpelukan

" kapan kau berangkat, Kyung? " tanya Chanyeol

" jam 3 sore nanti, Chan " jawab Kyungsoo

" 3 SORE ? KAU GILA ? BAHKAN SEKARANG JAM 2 ! " Pekik sepasang kekasih itu

" mian, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian " ringis Kyungsoo

" Yasudah, kami akan mengantarmu " putus Baekhyun seenaknya dan disetujui Chanyeol

" No, Big No, aku tau kalian hanya akan melarangku pergi, jadi biarkan aku pergi sendiri " ucap Kyungsoo

" Tapi tapi " ucap Baekhyun

" tidak ada tapi tapian, aku harus pergi sekarang, bye bye sahabatku tercinta " ucap Chanyeol

" hati hati disana, Yeol " ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap kepergian Kyungsoo

" _**selain itu aku juga tidak ingin membatalkan kepergianku karna melihat Chanyeol dibandara, biarlah perasaan ku pada Chanyeol sampai disini saja, aku harus memulai lembaran baru di amerika " batin Kyungsoo dengan air mata menetes**_

 _ **6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**_

Terlihat yeoja cantik sedang membaca e-mail dari sahabatnya lalu seorang namja dengan kulit tan nya yang sexy menghampiri yeoja itu

" sedang membaca apa, Kyungie ? " tanya namja itu

" aku membaca e-mail yang dikirim dari Baekhyun, Kai " jawab yeoja itu

" memangnya Baekhyun mengirim apa ? " tanya Kai, namja itu

" baca sendiri " jawab yeoja itu, Kyungsoo

" **Hei Kyungie, aku merindukanmuuuuuu** **kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar kepada kami ? lihatlah, Chanhyun sudah bisa memanggil ayahnya, aku sebal dia lebih dulu bisa memanggil ayahnya dibanding ibunya dan kemarin juga tepat 3 tahun aku dan Chanyeol menikah "**

 **-FOTO Chanhyun, Chanyeol DAN Baekhyun-**

" wah, apakah ini anak Baekhyun ? " tanya Kai mengangkat Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan Kyungsoo dipahanya dan memeluk Kyungsoo

" ya, Kai. Chanhyun anak mereka berdua" ucap Kyungsoo

" ngomong ngomong, berapa usia Chanhyun ? " tanya Kai menghirup aroma kekasih mungilnya itu

" seingatku baru 1 tahun " jawab Kyungsoo menahan geli

" Berhenti, tuan Kim Jongin, aku ingin minum dulu " ucap Kyungsoo dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol pun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya

Saat Kyungsoo mengambil minum, Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas nya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo

" Kyungsoo " panggil Chanyeol

" wae, Kai ? " tanya Kyungsoo

" Aku tau aku bukan tipe idealmu, aku tidak romantis, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, would you marry me ? " tanya Kai sambil memberikan Cincin yang sangat indah

" K..kai, kau serius ?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget

" aku serius, Kyung, aku Kim Jongin ingin hidup bersama selamanya dengan Do Kyungsoo, yeoja yang ku cintai " ucap Kai dengan wajah serius

" aku mau, Kai! " ucap Kyungsoo gembira lalu memeluk Chanyeol

" Saranghae, Kim Kyungsoo " ucap Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat

" Nado saranghae, Kim Jongin " ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum

" **Terima kasih Kim Jongin, kau hadir dihidupku, kau membuatku melupakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol dengan cepat, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu "**

 **-Do Kyungsoo-**

END

.

.

.

Omake

Baekhyun tengah bersantai bersama Chanhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol tengah diruang kerjanya lalu e-mail pun masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun terbelalak

" PARK CHANYEOL ! BULAN DEPAN KITA KE AMERIKA ! " Teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkaget setengah mati hingga tersedak saat sedang minum diruang kerjanya

" HUWEEEEEEEEEE! " Baby Chanhyun pun menangis keras mendengar teriakan merdu ibunda tercinta

" **Baekhyunee~ kita akan bertemu lagi bulan depan. Bulan depan datanglah ke Amerika, aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku, Kim Jongin. Dia pria yang sempurna, aku lupa bercerita pada kalian tentangnya. Kami sudah berpacaran 1 tahun dan tadi malam dia melamarku, dan kami akan menikah bulan depan. Aku akan marah jika kalian tidak datang "**

 **-Foto Kyungsoo dan Kai-**

 **END**


End file.
